mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Polaris
"Those damn lolicon Sabbath turned me into a little girl. No no it was my own idea. I thought it'd be a good idea at the time. I wasn't wrong, but they're still all perverts." '' Appearance In her past, adult form, she had very long blonde hair that went all the way past her hips and large breasts. She has emerald colored eyes. She was quite possibly one of the largest Valkyries in heaven and wore some of the heaviest armor and had one of the largest weapons as a result. Her facial expression was often quite soft aside from when she was drunk, which made her more hyper and sometimes sad as she began to think about the way the other denizens of heaven viewed her. In her new pedomorph form she retains her long hair, but her facial expression changed to one often bearing a small sharp tooth and a much higher pitched voice. She was now the average height of other young girls and had new armor commissioned. Her new armor reveals much more than normal Valkryie armor, while still being based around the original design. While it protects vital area's, it is designed to allow her more agility and less protection overall. She also had a new weapon commissioned, as her old one had become much to large and unwieldily. She went from a two-handed long sword, a Zweihander (Which she would honestly usually only hold with one hand, instead preferring to hold a large shield in the other), to a rapier designed especially for her. Backstory Polaris was once renown in heaven for being a Valkrie with a very, 'very' high body count of demons slain before the rise of the current demon lord. In fact, she was such a feared figured both in heaven and hell, that she gained the title "Demon of the Aether". She would make a habit of collecting the tails of particularly strong foes, displaying them proudly as trophies, each tail telling the story of a harrowing and difficult fight. She had a particularly strong fondness humans, whose weakness she found adorable, and would often hang around in human settlements getting drunk and showing off her skills in battle on the local wildlife and any demons or monsters that would sometimes appear to attack villages. She did not find being in heaven very appealing after a while, as the looks she would get from the other Angels and Valkyries felt incredibly judgemental and stuffy to her. Many saw her as a woman of low moral standing and so sought to avoid and exile her. They did not find her skills in combat to be worth her rough around the edges attitude. After the current demon lord took the reigns, she became frustrated at the lack of combat. Many of these new monsters no longer had interest in fighting and the battles and opponents she found her self engaged in no longer posed her a serious threat. This eventually caused her to decide to leave heaven permanently to wander the world looking for any human or demon that could give her the fight she so truly desired. This eventually led her to come upon the group known as The Sabbath. "What a wonderful idea," She thought, "To be permanently changed into a small girl, and give my self a handicap." This, of course, is exactly what she did. She propositioned the Sabbath and had her self turned into a small girl, becoming a permanent loli Valkyrie. The Sabbath was, in fact, so willing to go along with her plan that they designed her a special outfit based on the original Valkyrie armor, but was a size perfectly fit for her new body, and was more revealing and airy than the original armor. She did not mind these changes, as it actually made moving around easier and less armor meant yet another handicap. In this newly commissioned state with a much smaller body and much less armor, she now had given her self such a handicap that if she were ever to take a hard blow from an opponent, it may very well kill her. In exchange for this however, she had never felt more alive. Her new childlike body made her feel nostalgic almost all the time, and her new outfit was so light she was faster and more agile then she had ever been. Just like that she went from an opponent who would often tank quite a few hits to fell an enemy, to one who could no longer take a hit in battle and would have to learn to dodge and make use of her newly found speed. However, the Pedomorph spell had one other major affect on her: Her personality had somewhat changed. It didn't affect her desire to fight, but she was now much more arrogant and has much more foul mouth. She off as downright haughty and lost a good portion of her modestness. She would often put her hands on her hips or fold her arms with a huge toothy grin on her face as she talked to any challengers that approached her. She also now had trouble holding her liqueur and would get drunk incredibly quickly. The human men at the bar would often enjoy watching the drunk, arrogant loli stumble around insulting them. Fighting Styles In her adult form, her fighting style revolved around making heavy use of her armor to "tank" hits from opponents, allowing her to get in close enough to cut them down. She was had to deal with multiple opponents, she would often use another variation of her melee combat skills with various combat oriented spells designed for crowd control. Her largest spell, Angel Spark, is known far and wide amongst both demons and angels as being one of the most powerful spells in existence, with it's major downside being that it requires heavy precision and had a very, very long cool-down time after having eaten most of her spiritual energy to cast. In her child form her style became much more graceful. She could no longer tank the hits she was allowed in her adult form, with her heavy armor doing most of the work. She now had to be much quicker and dodge attacks would have barely scratched her before. She relies on single use, less costly magic in most of her fights in this form. Instead of only having to hit her opponents with a few hits from her very large sword, she would now have to use her rapier to hit her opponent over and over again from all directions with precision. Having to think this much during battle was nothing she previously had to do, and she finds it quite exhilarating and much more rewarding to fight this way. Spells All of Polaris spells in general exude a golden light energy when cast. They use a mix of holy and spiritual energy which does extra damage to demon class opponents. They are much less effective against other angels or opponents who also specialize in holy magic, such as human Paladins or Clerics. '''Triple Burst:' A spell that sounds out three waves of energy to damage the enemies around her. While this often does not do huge amounts of damage it has the potential to dismember if it hits at just the right angle and just the right range. Holy Scythe: A single, very sharp burst of holy energy that takes the shape of a spinning crescent. It has a very high damage opponent but a very low amount of accuracy. It often goes off in a random direction after a few seconds of being cast, and as such that makes it most effective as close range. Light Shield: A protective spell that manifests it self as a bubble made of golden energy that surrounds Polaris, giving her temporary protection against most magic, but is less effective against physical attacks that can pass through it. Initial Scan: Intelligence gather spell that turns her vision from seeing the world around her normally to giving her a breakdown of the area around her. If an opponent is weak or unskilled enough it can also tell her the specific weaknesses of her opponent. Increase Speed: Exactly what it says. Increase Attack: Exactly what it says. Angel Spark: A spell that should only ever be used as a finishing move. An extremely strong spell that uses a huge amount of both holy and spiritual energy to cast, and has a very long cool-down time. No spells are able to be cast afterwards, and it requires a large amount of precision. manifests it self as a huge beam of golden holy light.